Step, Spin, Swirl
by Fading wind
Summary: There's a military ball on Christmas Eve. [Royai]


Title: Step, Spin, Swirl  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Riza (mentions of BroshRoss, EdWin, HavocOC and MaesGracia)  
Summary: There's a military ball on Christmas Eve.  
Warnings: Very slight spoiler of the infamous episode 25. Maybe OOCness. And Fading wind's bad grammar, as usual.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Dedicated to my friend, Iris, also known as Cathelina on this website. Merry Christmas, Iris!_

"Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love."  
- Hamilton Wright Mabi

**Step, Spin, Swirl**

"There's a military ball on Christmas Eve."

Fuery brought this piece of news to Colonel Roy Mustang's office two weeks before the event. Havoc seemed immensely excited by the news. Breda just grunted. Falman blinked twice before a small smile appeared on his face. Roy leaned back on his chair and yawned loudly. Riza just carried on with her work as if she hadn't heard Fuery.

"So, Havoc, have you found yourself a new girlfriend?" Falman asked.

"Yeah! Her name's Sarah and she's absolutely perfect in every way!" Havoc said cheerfully.

Then silence fell again in the office.

---

It was the evening before Christmas Eve.

Roy and Riza were walking home together after walk. Snow was falling.

Arriving at Riza's doorstep, Roy said a quiet goodbye to Riza. She said the same to him and unlocked the door. Roy turned and started walking away. He had only gone a few paces when he swivelled around suddenly, just in time to catch Riza before she closed the door.

"Wait, Lieutenant," he called.

"Yes, sir. What's the matter?" Riza held the door open.

"I just want to ask whether you have anyone to go to the ball with," Roy said.

"No, why?"

Roy shrugged. "Nothing. I was just curious."

"What about you? Do you have anyone to go with?"

Roy shook his head.

"Oh. If you have nothing more to say, sir, then goodbye."

Roy nodded. "See you tomorrow at the ball."

The door shut and the sound of the clicking of the lock was heard.

Roy padded away, his feet sinking into the snow on the ground, leaving clear prints.

---

Riza stepped into the grand hall. The lit chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling immediately dazzled her. Everything was golden and bright. Standing in the centre of the hall was an enormous Christmas tree, decorated with baubles of all kinds of colours. Sitting at the very top of the tree was a huge shining star.

There were many people in the hall, but it was so large and spacious that it did not seem the least bit crowded. Riza's eyes scanned the hall, searching for a familiar face. She found one. Havoc. He was standing, talking with a young, pretty girl. Riza smiled. The girl did seem quite perfect. She looked for more people she knew. She was glad Havoc found a nice girlfriend for himself at last, and she hoped the best for them. Then she saw the raven-haired head she knew so well, and her heart gave a leap.

Roy Mustang was standing all alone in a corner, drinking from a glass of punch. He was wearing a neat black suit.

He was surveying the hall himself too, and he caught Riza's gaze. Smiling, he walked over to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lieutenant," Roy remarked.

Riza lowered her head. "Thank you, sir," she said in a humble tone. She was wearing a tight, low-cut, pure white dress that fell to her ankle which showed off her curves, and white gloves to match as well. Her hair was tied up in a bun, not with the usual plain red clip, but with a silver band decorated with red rubies.

They stood there like that for more than five minutes, not looking at each other in the face. The silence was awkward, but neither could think of anything to say. All around them people were talking and laughing merrily, making them even more embarrassed.

Music sounded. Roy plucked up the courage and offered a hand to Riza, inviting her to dance with him. She looked up, startled. "But... but, sir... sir..." she stammered, at a complete loss for words, very unlike herself. "But, sir, wouldn't that be fraternization?" she finally got the right words she wanted out of her mouth.

"Don't worry. No one will care. It's Christmas Eve. And why did they put on this military ball? Look out there. There are a few other military personnel dancing with fellow military personnel too. Including Brosh and Ross." He waved his hand to indicate the couple he mentioned. Riza glanced at them. Brosh was looking overjoyed to have the pleasure of dancing with Ross, while Ross was looking slightly embarrassed, but she was smiling too. Suddenly, without waiting for her permission, Roy snaked an arm round her waist and led the dance. Riza opened her mouth to protest, but Roy shushed her by putting a finger to her lips. Sighing, she fell into the dance.

They danced to the waltz, stepping, spinning, swirling to the music.

Around them many other couples were dancing gaily too.

Step, spin, swirl.

Brosh was dancing with Ross.

Step, spin, swirl.

Edward was dancing with Winry.

Step, spin, swirl.

Havoc was dancing with Sarah.

Step, spin, swirl.

Roy could almost see Maes and Gracia dancing. Sadly they weren't, and couldn't anymore.

Step, spin, swirl.

But most importantly was that Roy was dancing with Riza.

Step, spin, swirl.

Outside the snow was falling, and it was Christmas Eve.

Step, spin, swirl.

It was the perfect night for someone to be their true selves.

_The End_

"Christmas Eve was a night of song that wrapped itself about you like a shawl. But it warmed more than your body. It warmed your heart... filled it, too, with a melody that would last forever."  
- Bess Streeter Aldrich

**A/N: **Finally in one of my fics you see more than just one-sided EdWin, but it's just one short sentence. Inspired by some random fanart I saw somewhere. Hope you liked the style in which I did the ending bit. Anyway, merry Christmas and please read & review!


End file.
